


The Fae King

by Casimirjarvis



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, Fae & Fairies, Faekingau, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding, tomtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimirjarvis/pseuds/Casimirjarvis
Summary: Tord is the Red King who rules over a vast land with a peoples that love him dearly. But sometimes ruling gets lonely and all he wishes is to escape to the forest to see his childhood friend.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Fae King

Long summer days were Tords most hated thing, the sun, the crowds, the wait until nightfall, oh not to mention all the royal work he has to do on those days. Summer just never worked out for him, but he did have the best memories in those long days. Although all those memories commenced after the sun had gone down and the glowing bugs had lit up and begun to flitter about. It was one of those nights that the young Red king Tord ran from his palace chamber and to the woods that surrounded the majestic castle, quite like a young maiden you could say. He held his robes in his hands and he let the wind guide his feet as he made his way barefoot into the grass and brush, finding his way into the woods he'd escaped into many a time before now. See, the king had a secret, a friend he kept hidden from the outside world that he'd known since childhood, though, you couldn't quite call them just friends at this point. 

The trees began to shift and brighten as he traveled farther into the woods, the flowers shining in neon colors that radiated bright light everywhere. The trees were no different, growing vibrant veins of colors that raced throughout the roots to the ground and up into the branches, blossoming into bright leaves of purples and blues. The animals gained the same colorations, the neon in cool colors, some in warm, red foxes with fiery oranges and yellows dancing among the bright green grass. 

He kept up his travel, careful not to let his robes catch on the braches and tear, he quite liked his clothes. It was a long trek into the colorful forest until he found his destination, a homely looking shack overgrown with the beautiful green vines throughout the wood. He made his way up to the door and knocked, skin brushing against oak wood, sanded and crafted with passion. He visited this place many a time before but it always left him breathless, and the man that opened the door seconds later was no exception.

The Fae King, Tomalin. Tom for short.

Tord immediately lept into his arms, laughing and hugging him tightly. "Tom! Oh, how I have missed you, my love." He giggled as he urged the male farther into the house and to close the door, which Tom quickly did as he carried his lover to their secret chamber. 

"It has only been two days my dear. You can not have missed me that much." Tom chuckled lightly, arms wrapped tightly around the young king who had his legs hooked tightly on his waist. Tord had already set in on the fae's neck, leaving soft kisses and marks to remember him by. Tom quickly got them to the chamber and laid on the bed with Tord nestled comfortably below him. The red king loosened his grip around the other and laid his head back on the pillow so he could look up at his lover. His eyes and fingers roamed the fae's features, brushing his fingertips along his skin, pulling down on his lip gently as Tom gently leaned into his touch. He lightly kissed at the mortal's palm as he cast his gaze back down at Tord, whos breathing seemed to stop for a moment. A soft smile reached both their lips as they stared at each other, deciding they could no longer wait as they crashed their lips into one another.

Tord wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and pulled him in closer, never letting their kiss break. Soft pants left his mouth as he kept his lips moving against the faes, passionate and deep as if they hadn't kissed in years. They didn't stay that way for long however, as Tord quickly flipped them over until he was straddling the faes hips and attacking his neck again. Tom couldn't help but let out soft noises of pleasure as Tord started rocking his hips gently against the others. Clawed hands moving down to the mortal's hips and carefully guiding them to move faster as if he couldn't get enough, and honestly, he really couldn't. Tord complied and began to slowly pull back in order to undo his robes, stoping when Tom's hands instead did it for him. He unknotted the fabric and once it was loosened he gently pulled the cloth down starting with the male's shoulders and then down his chest until all of the fabric was brushed off to the side.

The faes hands traced over his lover's body and grasped firmly onto his cock, gently pumping his hand and earning soft moans from the young king. Tord covered his mouth slightly as he moaned, watching Toms hand start to work on his cockhead and gently tease it with his thumb. Tords eyes flicked back up to Toms, who caught his gaze and provided a grin that melted the mortal. Once Tom was satisfied enough with his erection, he pulled his hand away and began to take off his own clothes, Tord having to help him some as they were still laying in the bed. 

When Tom's clothes were finally off, Tord shimmied his way down to take the faes cock into his mouth. He ran his tongue down the male's shaft and then back up to the head, pressing a soft kiss there before wrapping his lips around it. He took more of the male's shaft into his mouth, careful to keep his teeth out of the way the farther he went down. The fae was moaning loudly now, head leaning back on the pillow, eyes shut tightly. Tord eventually took all of him into his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat and making him gag. He didn't stop though and kept deep throating him until he could handle it no longer and pulled off of Tom. He coughed and wiped the saliva from his mouth as Tom quickly pulled him closer again. 

"You don't have to go so far down you know." He said softly as he wiped the tears from Tords eyes, smiling at him

"Oh I know my love, but I want too, do not worry about me." He giggled softly and leaned down to press a kiss to the faes lips, straddling his hips once more. Toms dick pressed against his ass, twitching softly and waiting for attention again. Tord smirked softly and gently ground against his cock, still kissing on his lover as he milked more moans from him.

"You always sound so lovely my dear~" Tord whispered against his lips as he kept moving his hips antagonizingly slow, wanting to keep the fae wanting for more. He definitely achieved that though as Tom gripped his hips again and forced them to move faster. "So needy~" he teased, biting on Toms lower lips softly. The faes cheeks were quite red now as he looked up at him, waiting for his next move. Tord sat up and reached back to press Toms dick firmly against his ass as he rocked his hips, stroking his shaft with his fingers as he did so. Tom resulted in a moaning and blushing mess, his eyes begging for Tord to give him something more. 

Tord decided hed give him what he wanted and raised his hips a little and pressed Toms tip against his entrance, teasing the hole before pushing him in. He let out a soft pained gasp but bit his lip and tried to work through the pain. Tom was there to comfort him, leaving soft kisses on his lover's shoulder and neck in an effort to ease him will he waited to adjust. It didn't come quickly though, Tord carefully keeping his hips still as he eventually began to relax and the pain started to fade some. Once he felt comfortable enough he pushed himself farther onto Toms cock, letting out whimpers as his body shook hard. He'd done this before but it still hurt every time, though using his fingers o himself earlier in the night did seem to make this a little easier, he'd have to try that again.

Soon enough he was able to get most of the male in and felt comfortable to do things on his own. He pushed his lover back down onto the bed with a hand at his chest and carefully pulled his hips up off the males before bringing them back down. He continued that slow action, taking his care not to cause any more pain for himself. It was easier to do that in the position he was in, not to mention he had all the control. He liked that, the control. He pushed his hips down farther onto Toms dick the next time he went down, earning a louder moan from the fae. He loved that sound, rocking his hips harder onto Tom just to get those lovely sounds. He pressed both hands onto Tom's chest as he bounced, watching as the fae king unraveled at his fingertips. The way his cheeks flushed such a bright red and his lips parted to let out that melody. 

Tord really could feel himself falling more and more in love with this man every day, it wasn't really something he was aware of at first, but ever since they were kids he always wanted to spend his life with Tom. He wanted to be with him forever and a day, as long as they lived. That thought drove him to bounce harder on Tom until the male's cock hit his prostate. Tord let out a breathless moan as he angled his hips to keep that stimulation, digging his nails into the fae's chest. He had squeezed his eyes shut tightly but opened them when he felt Tom's hands travel up his sides, caressing his skin with gentle touches. He looked up into his eyes and gasped softly, god Tom looked so beautiful when he looked like that. 

"I love you Tord." Tom moaned out softly as he jerked his hips up hard into Tord, causing his cock head to hit the boy's prostate hard. Tord threw his head back as he moaned, stuttering out curses and 'i love you too' s as his orgasm hit him like a train. He came all over Tom and his chest as his vision went blurry and he could swear he saw a bright light. He gasped softly as Tom kept rocking his hips into him, hitting his prostate and causing overstimulation. Tiny tears fell from his eyes as he rode out his high long enough to let Tom climax, cumming deep into Tord as he moaned out the boy's name. Once they both were tired and worn out, Tord collapsed onto Tom's chest and panted heavily, hugging the fae close. He could feel his heart racing as he laid his head on Tom's chest, letting the sound slowly bring him back to reality. He laid there for a moment before sitting up a little and kissing him softly.

"I love you too~" he giggled softly against his lips and brought his hands up to cup his face as he kissed him. This would be his favorite memory, absolutely.


End file.
